


When in Venezia...

by StrawberryLane



Series: Seven minutes in heaven [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Europe, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Vacation, decathlon team - Freeform, vacation gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLane/pseuds/StrawberryLane
Summary: "Text me when you land, okay?" orders May, giving Peter the third bone-crushing hug in the span of five minutes."Of course," Peter tells her, hugging back. Then he reaches for Bucky, planting yet another kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, nodding along as Bucky basically repeats what May just said."I'll text you both," he says once he's been fully released and Ned is calling for him to hurry up. "You'll get daily updates, I promise.""See you in a couple of weeks!" he adds, jogging away to catch up with his team. "Love you!"





	When in Venezia...

**Author's Note:**

> It seems Peter's gonna go the Venice in Far from home, so I though why not in this universe. 
> 
> A head's up: there's a small mention of suicide in this. If you don't want to read that stop reading where peter asks "Where's Weasel Man?" and begin again at "Peter throws his arms around Bucky's neck..." It's right at the end of the story.

"Have a good flight," Bucky says, blowing his nose loudly and stifling a cough. He looks utterly adorable standing there in the middle of the airport, surrounded by a mix of irritated and excited travelers, looking like he got dressed in the dark and forgot his socks.

"At least I'm dressed," he'd pointed out when Peter had brought the missing socks up. "You're wearing pajamas."

"Onesie," Peter had replied, pulling his luggage behind him as they made their way through the terminal in search for the rest of the Midtown High's decathlon team and their chaperones. "It's not my pajamas."

"It so is," Bucky had muttered under his breath, not bothering to argue back loudly. "You wore it to bed just last we-".

At that, May had cleared her throat loudly and they'd made their way to the correct gate in silence.

"Text me when you land, okay?" orders May, giving Peter the third bone-crushing hug in the span of five minutes.  


"Of course," Peter tells her, hugging back. Then he reaches for Bucky, planting yet another kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, nodding along as Bucky basically repeats what May just said.

"I'll text you both," he says once he's been fully released and Ned is calling for him to hurry up. "You'll get daily updates, I promise."

"See you in a couple of weeks!" he adds, jogging away to catch up with his team. "Love you!"

He doesn't hear whatever the reply may have been, because the airport is too noisy and bustling, but he looks back one last time to see May and Bucky still standing where he left them, next to an old lady and the kid sleeping in her lap. The lady glares at Bucky as he appears to blow his nose loudly once again. Bucky glares back.

Peter laughs and throws an arm around Ned's shoulders. He can't wait to see London, to see Paris, to see Venice. This is going to be the best trip ever.

 

* Three weeks later*

 

"What do you want, Tin Man?" Tony asks, slightly annoyed at the way Bucky barges into his workshop with no regard whatsoever for privacy.

"I need you to help me," states Bucky, plonking himself down onto the new, bright yellow stool Tony bought at Ikea just the other day, proceeding to stare Tony down.

Being stared down by the Winter Soldier, even in the midst of a cold as he is, is slightly horrifying. At least the man is no longer sounding like he's going to cough up a lung at any moment. Tony doesn't know what he'd do, if there was suddenly an actual lung on his kitchen floor.

Faint, probably. And then never let Tin Man forget about it for as long as he lives.

"What do you want?" he repeats, glaring right back. He's a busy man, he is. He hasn't got time for terrifying super soldiers and their problems. Unless their problem is that the world is ending in which case it really is his problem too, isn't it?

"Peter hasn't been sending updates. And he promised, daily ones. I asked, May haven't received any either."

Putting down his tools, Tony leans against the counter. "When did you get the last update?"

If it was less than two days ago, he's going to strangle Barnes.

Bucky mumbles something, reaching for his phone.

"Sorry," Tony says, sarcastically. "Didn't catch that."

Bucky flips him off and offers him the phone. "Five days ago," he says, sounding sad. "As you can see, he hasn't responded since. Hasn't updated his twitter nor his instagram either."

Tony scrolls through the phone, silently reading through the text conversations between Bucky and his boyfriend. As of five days ago, it's decidedly one-sided. The last three things Bucky sent includes one "hello, you there?" one "Babe?" and finally, one solitary "?".

Peter's last message states that he is "In Venice now. Flight was good. Went to this awesome restaurant, ate pizza. we should go someday. <3 <3". It was sent late at night five days ago. His last instagram picture is one featuring him and that girl he always hangs out with – MJ, Tony thinks her name is. They're smiling at the camera, carefully posed to get as many of the gondolas behind them into the shot as possible. It's also dated five days ago.

"Maybe he lost his phone?" Tony tries, trying to not let the panic rise inside of him. Already, he's imagining all the very horrible stuff that may have happened to Peter.

Bucky gives him a dark look and snatches his phone back. "I've already thought of that. Friday says she can't find a signal. But Pete would know better than to lose his phone and then not contact me or May for three weeks. He'd borrow Ned's, let us know, you know he would."

"Because otherwise his overprotective boyfriend would lose his shit, you mean. Have you tried contacting Ned?"

"May says he ain't responding either."

"And still you waited five days before coming to me?" Tony asks, the panic flowing freely now.

Bucky falters at that. "I- I figured he'd want to be a normal teenager, for once. Without me hovering over his shoulder. At least for the first two days."

"Let's go," Tony says, ignoring the way Bucky's shoulders drop. "We're going to Venice."

*

When Peter wakes up, it's dark and Ned is out cold next to him. Scrambling over, he tries to shake his friend awake, ignoring the pounding of his own head. "Where are we?" he wonders, because they appear to have been moved yet again. No longer are they in the dark cellar room with the heavy red sofa. Now they're in another cellar (these guys really need to work on their kidnapping schemes) featuring a mattress on which Ned is laying and a single light bulb in the ceiling. The whole space smell strongly of mold. Just as Ned stirs and Peter lets out a sigh of relief, the lonely light bulb lights up, bathing them in a cold, harsh light.

"Ah, I see you've woken up," says the oily, thin man who appears in the doorway, flanked by two goons who look like they eat entire cows for breakfast. Peter gets up, ignoring the way his body protests painfully.

"I do hope you find your new accommodations enjoyable," the man – who reminds Peter strongly of that Weasel man from Frozen and also that cat guy from that really old film about an Italian-American crime family in New York – says as he steps into the room. "Because it appears you'll be here for a while longer."

"Why?" asks Peter, despite the fact that asking questions has so far only earned him beatings. Why, oh why, did he have to leave his suit and his web shooters at the hotel when going for dinner with Ned?

Weasel man looks annoyed. "Because Stark has yet to respond to our ransom demands," he replies, clearly expecting it to get to Peter. And it does, but Peter'll be damned if he shows it.

"So let us go," he says instead. "I'm nothing to Tony Stark. Just a lowly intern. About to get fired too, really."

"These pictures tells us otherwise," his kidnapper says, holding out his phone for Peter to see several Paparazzi photos taken of himself and Mr Stark as they walk down some random street back home. The older man has his arm wrapped tightly around Peter's shoulders. "You clearly mean a great deal to him. So when we realized Stark's sugar baby was in our beloved city, well, we couldn't let the opportunity go to waste now could we?"

Behind Peter, Ned splutters a painful sounding laugh. "You-" he wheezes, "you think Peter's Tony Stark's sugar baby?!"

Honestly, Peter finds the disbelief a little insulting. He could totally be Tony Stark's sugar baby – especially if he wasn't so starstruck every time the man appeared.

Ned's laughing openly now and Weasel Man looks very displeased. "You're gonna die!" Ned giggles, sounding like he's lost his mind. "When Peter's actual boyfriend finds you, you're so gonna die!"

Weasel Man looks like he wants to say something, but one of his goons reaches out and more or less drags him out of the room, the door shutting with a bang behind them.

*

The first thing Bucky does as soon as he and Tony touches down in Venice is going to Peter's hotel. He finds the decathlon team and Mr Harrington there, in a conference room, along with a few officers from the Venice Police department. He probably looks slightly crazy, he thinks, when he barges into the room with Stark in his Iron Man suit in tow.

The senior police detective looks like he wants to ask them what the hell they think they're doing, so Bucky ignores him and turns to Peter's classmates. "Where is he? And where is Ned?" he asks, praying his voice doesn't really sound that rough and desperate. And also that MJ will pipe up and tell him that Peter's just gone for a day trip to some random lake. But it's not MJ who says anything – it's Flash.

"They've been missing for five days now," he says, trying to look like he isn't concerned. "Went out of dinner, I think, and never came back."

Mr Harrington looks guilty. "I- I thought it was just teenage pranks at first, so I didn't report it until late the next day."

Bucky turns to stare at the cluster of police officers. "Well? Found anything?"

The oldest of them clears his throat. "We have. We believe Mr Parker and Mr Leeds have been kidnapped by Stefano Apollini."

Bucky's mind is completely blank. "Who?"

The officer gets a patient look on his face. "Apollini is a small time gangster pretending he's a mafia boss. He mostly works out of Venice and is generally known to be more bark than bite."

"Why'd he kidnap Peter and Ned?" asks Tony.

"We believe it's because of you, Mr Stark," the officer replies. "From what we've managed to uncover, Apollini has been sending you letters, intending to ransom the boys for a considerable sum of money."

Bucky turns to Tony. "But you haven't received any such letters, have you? You'd have told me otherwise."

At that Tony blanches. "I've been getting letters, figured it was fan-mail. And I forgot to open them. They've been sitting unopened for days."

Bucky wants to murder someone. Preferably Stefano Apollini, but Tony Stark will have to do if he can't get his hands on the gangster.

"Now," the officer cuts in before Bucky can reach for his gun, "I assume you want to know our progress?"

One of his colleagues make a noise of protest at that and Bucky's need to kill shifts to the poor young man, who really hasn't done anything other than follow the rules. Generally, you don't tell a whole bunch of people about police operations before putting them into action.

"Yes please," Bucky hears Mr Harrington say faintly. The roaring in his ears drown out anything else.

"Please sit down, Mr Barnes, Mr Stark," the officer tells them, obviously knowing who they are. "Stefano Apollini has been known by the Italian police department for some years now and as such, we're aware of some of his preferred modus operandi. We currently believe he's hiding out either beneath or somewhere close by to the Madonna dell'Orto."

Bucky's out the door before the man has even finished speaking. Almost as an afterthought, he reaches back and hauls Stark with him.

"Get me to that church," he says, sounding short and angry even to his own ears. Stark – for once - knows better than to argue, simply grabs hold of Bucky and lifts him into the air.

*

"I told you, Bucky will lose his shit if I don't send him daily updates. And it's been, what, at least a week since the last one?" Peter says for perhaps the fifth time, attempting to cheer Ned up. They're sitting on the mattress, literally watching mold grow. It's insanely boring. The Weasel Man has thankfully not been back to taunt them but one of the goons is stationed outside their door. Peter knows this because he tried to see if maybe he'd be lucky and they'd forgotten to lock it. They had not.

Suddenly, the silent air around them is no longer silent. A scream, so horrifying Peter thinks he might die from the sheer shock of it, sounds through the air and suddenly one of the goons come falling through the roof.

His body lands with a sickening thud on the stone floor and Peter finds himself putting his hand in front of Ned's eyes. "Don't look."

The man is dead, Peter decides. Probably was even before he came through the roof, by the look of it.

Suddenly, there's another body falling through the hole in the ceiling – except this one is very familiar and very much alive.

"Bucky!" Peter shouts before he can stop himself. He flings himself onto his boyfriend as soon as Bucky's feet touches the ground. "Thank god you're here!"

In answer, Bucky wraps his arms around Peter in a hug that feels like it surrounds him from all sides. "No," mumbles his boyfriend into Peter's hair. "I didn't think I'd find you. Thank goodness you're alive."

"I'm fine," Peter says, and he mostly means it. "Ned is too," he adds, sneaking a glance towards his best friend. Ned gives thumbs up in their general direction, still keeping his eyes closed and refusing to look at the dead goon on the floor.

"Where's Weasel Man?" asks Peter.

Bucky looks at him like he's grown two heads. "Who?" he asks, confusion radiating off of him.

"The gangster. The mastermind. The boss."

"Oh him. His name is Apollini and he's currently upstairs."

"...And?"

"He's dead. Bit a cyanide bullet the second he saw me. I didn't reach him in time. I didn't think they still used that stuff, but apparently I was wrong."

Peter throws his arms around Bucky's neck, ignoring the sound of disgust that comes from Ned's corner. "I really missed you," he tells Bucky, instead of the "I wish the bastard was still alive," that is on the edge of his tongue.

"I missed you too," Bucky mumbles back, closing the gap between them with a relieved smile.

Just as they're about to kiss, yet another person pops down through the hole in the ceiling. "Hey guys," says Mr Stark, the face-plate of his suit open, "we need to go. The cops have figured out I'm stalling."

"Come on," Bucky tells Peter and Ned. "I'm sure everyone is anxious to see you."

  
*The end*

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!


End file.
